


Flash of Light

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: SO. This is in honor of Sciles Day, I am posting it early! I hope ya'll like. This is a smut fic, Scott and Stiles hook up after Scott's graduation party. It is canon compliant except Scott can get drunk. There's really no spoilers despite it being a future fic. I JUST NEED IT TO BE ENDGAME. SO BAD.





	

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Teen Wolf do not belong to me. Neither does the song You Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This, by Toby Keith. This takes place after Scott’s graduation party has come to a close, so it’s forward a bit. It’s also a bit AU, because I am tweaking it so that Scott can get drunk. Scott and Stiles are the last ones hanging out, and things start to turn romantic. I hope ya’ll like!** _

 

Flash of Light  
By Julia

 

_I’ve got a funny feeling_  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time 

 

_There’s a different feel about you tonight_  
It’s got me thinkin’ lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity 

 

The sun had gone down at least an hour ago, and Scott and Stiles were the only ones left hanging out. Melissa had gone to bed, and Linden had gone home, making Stiles promise that he was spending the night. They were both pretty drunk. Everyone had given them a pass because of it being Scott’s graduation party. They’d discussed having a joint party, but Stiles had decided against it in the end. They were sitting together, lounging on the couch. Scott was much drunker than Stiles, and he was tracing circles on Stiles’ arm, not seeming to notice that it was making Stiles blush. 

 

It was so hot. Stiles bit his lip, wondering what to do. He wanted to kiss Scott, but he wasn’t sure what Scott was going to do if he did kiss him. A sharp intake of breath left him as Scott leaned closer, his breath hot on Stiles’ ear. He was asking him if he wanted to watch Star Wars. Stiles was actually getting turned on by that idea, and Scott’s breath on him certainly didn’t help matters. “Are you sure that you want to watch it? I know how you keep trying to avoid it.” Stiles managed to say, hardly able to contain his excitement at the idea. He had been trying to get Scott to watch that movie for ages. 

 

Scott honestly wanted to watch the movie with Stiles. He wasn’t sure what was making him so touchy feely, but he really was wanting to be this close to Stiles right now. He couldn’t help it. His breath moved over Stiles’ neck, and he found his lips wanting to close on his collarbone. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the alcohol. He moved closer still, and asked, “Stiles?” He was looking into Stiles’ brown eyes and he was trying to keep his cool. It was hard, Stiles was so cute and he had been thinking about kissing him for a really long time. He was Scott’s best friend though, and he couldn’t handle losing him. 

 

When Stiles looked at him, waiting for Scott to speak, that was when Scott couldn’t hold out anymore. He leaned out, brushing his lips against Stiles’, his hand cupping Stiles’ jaw. He felt Stiles kissing back, and when he did, Scott deepened the kiss. He easily slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, tugging Stiles closer. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and he wondered if part of it was the alcohol, making him brave. He didn’t want to stop. Thankfully they were alone. He moved, so he was on Stiles’ lap. Scott kissed him deeper still, licking the roof of Stiles’ mouth.

 

Whoa. This was all happening so fast. Stiles finally broke the kiss, looking into Scott’s brown eyes. Scott was looking blissed out, and Stiles wondered if it was because they had kissed or the alcohol. Stiles said, “This is….. Why are you kissing me, Scott? Because if it’s the alcohol, I want to stop right now. I want to kiss you, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time, but if this is just a hookup to you, I can’t….. I can’t do it.” He could hardly believe himself. He hadn’t expected to say that at all. He had wanted this for so long that he could hardly remember a time when he didn’t want it. 

 

Scott’s fingers were still in the hair at the nape of his neck, and Stiles could barely think. “Scott…” He said, hardly able to keep the desire out of his voice. It was hard to think with Stiles on him, touching him. He didn’t know what to say, he was at a loss for words. It was hard to think when Scott was on his lap, touching him, and his breath still on his face. Stiles said, “Scott, I can’t think…….” He said, gesturing for Scott to get up. He couldn’t handle this. It was too much. He could hardly think with Scott on him like this. He scrambled out from underneath him. 

 

Scott could hardly concentrate on what Stiles was saying, and then he was suddenly not on top of him anymore. He tried to focus. “Stiles… why aren’t we kissing?” He asked, his fingers going to his lips, still feeling Stiles kissing him back. He didn’t know what was going on, but he wanted Stiles’ lips back on his. “This isn’t because of the alcohol, Stiles. I want to kiss you. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you?” He asked, reaching out and touching Stiles’ heart. He left his hand as he kept talking.

 

“I love you so much, Stiles. I mean, I’m in love with you.” He said, his other hand going up in Stiles’ hair, running through it. Stiles’ eyes closed when he touched him. Scott really wanted Stiles to know how much he wanted this. Scott licked his lips, and then kissed Stiles again, nibbling on his bottom lip. He couldn’t imagine this any different than it was, he really wanted to do this. He let his fingers move through Stiles’ hair, until he was cupping the back of his head again. 

 

It was too much. But Stiles couldn’t stop him, all he could do was let him. Stiles kissed him deeply back, tugging Scott so he was on his lap again, and wrapping his arms around his waist. He couldn’t imagine not having Scott in his life, and he was going to be upset if this didn’t work out. He wanted it to work out so bad. Stiles sucked on his tongue, causing Scott to moan, and his fingers to tighten in Stiles’ hair. 

 

_You shouldn’t kiss me like this_  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I’ll just close my eyes  
And I won’t know where I’m at  
We’ll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin’ around  
And around  
And around  
And around 

 

_They’re all watching us now_  
They think we’re falling in love  
They’d never believe we’re just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again 

 

“Scott….” He breathed out, clutching at him. The kisses were getting more heated, and Stiles almost wished he hadn’t slept with Malia, so this could be his first time. He had wanted it to be Scott so badly. He had thought that Scott didn’t feel the same way about him. He didn’t know what he would do without Scott. Stiles’ fingers bunched in Scott’s shirt, and he tugged it up and off, his fingers running along Scott’s amazing abs. They were so perfect. Stiles couldn’t wait to see his cock bouncing on them. Scott was so amazing, and he was kissing Stiles. He didn’t know what he’d done to be this lucky, but he was going to run with it. 

 

Scott leaned Stiles up enough so he could get his shirt off too, and tossed it in the direction of the floor. He ran his hands along Stiles’ chest, and settled his hands in the hair that disappeared into Stiles’ shorts. Stiles gasped at the touch, and arched up underneath him. Scott didn’t know how this could get any better. He tugged Stiles up some more, taking off the rest of Stiles’ clothes. Then he stood, hurriedly getting out of his underwear and shorts. He straddled Stiles again, kissing him. 

 

“Oh wait, condoms.” He said, not wanting to forget. He reached into his short pockets and pulled out a condom. He set it beside them on the couch, and wet two fingers, tugging Stiles up, and sliding them carefully inside Stiles’ entrance. Stiles gasped and clutched at Scott’s back, his nails digging in a bit. Scott groaned, this was so hot. His fingers crooked inside Stiles, and they both gasped. Scott kissed over Stiles’ neck, as Stiles’ hands wrapped around Scott’s waist, settling on his hips. 

 

Scott groaned, sucking on Stiles’ neck. He was so drunk but he was so turned on and this was all very good. He whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Are you ready for my dick?” He asked, wishing he had thought to ask that more dignified than he had, Stiles gasped out that he was, and Scott pulled up the condom. He unwrapped it with his teeth, and then slid it onto his long hard dick. He switched them easily, lifting Stiles onto his lap, and sliding into hm in one fell swoop. 

 

When Scott eased into him, Stiles cried out his name and dug his fingers into Scott’s shoulders. They moved together, Stiles’ cock bouncing against Scott’s abs. Stiles moaned, and then Scott was kissing him, and it was all he could do to keep his mind on what they were doing. Stiles breathed out, “I love you, Scott. I love you so much I can’t hardly stand it.” He said, really hoping that that wasn’t going to stop what was going on. To his surprise, Scott kissed him and then said, “I love you too. I have for years, so long I can’t even remember when I started loving you.” 

 

That touched Stiles so much that he could barely breathe. He didn’t know that he could feel this good. He didn’t know how he could get through this if they were going to be over. If this was just sex. Stiles would die. He let his hands around Scott’s neck, and he used his left one to tug Scott’s chin up, and he kissed him, a soul searing kiss. It melted both of them. Stiles could hardly breathe he was so turned on. He pressed kisses all along Scott’s jaw, gasping as Scott pushed deeper inside him. 

 

One of Scott’s free hands moved along Stiles’ cock, and Stiles rested his head on Scott’s shoulder, biting softly, and they both gasped. Stiles couldn’t imagine this going better, He clawed at him, wishing that Scott could be more inside him than he was. “OH FUCK, SCOTT.” Stiles gasped, his words slurring a bit. He was so turned on, he was going to explode. Scott’s long fingers wrapped around his ballsac, and Stiles was done. He came, fingers digging into Scott’s shoulders. It felt so good to be here with him. 

 

Scott kept his hips going, his fingers covered with Stiles’ cum. He didn’t know what he was going to do if this was all this was. He came with a gasp of Stiles’ name, his head falling onto Stiles’ shoulder. He was breathing hard, and barely able to catch his breath. He tilted Stiles’ head so he could kiss him, their tongues wrestling in their mouths. Scott gasped and clutched at Stiles, as if he could pull him closer than he was. It felt so good inside him, and he stayed there for a moment before he eased out of Stiles, settling on the couch next to him. He didn’t know how that could have gone better. 

 

He tugged Stiles closer, it felt like they had just done something that should have happened a lot sooner. Scott tugged the condom off and tossed it towards a pizza box that was sitting on the floor. Scott turned to look at Stiles, whose pupils were sex blown. Scott tried to catch his breath, his hand trailing down Stiles’ stomach, his fingers moving in the hair of his treasure trail. Scott couldn’t believe he was laying here with Stiles after they’d just made love. 

 

“What….. What did that mean to you?” He asked, his voice betraying him, it was full of hope. 

 

“It meant the world to me, Scott.” Stiles said, looking into Scott’s brown eyes. It was like looking directly into melted chocolate. He couldn’t believe he was sitting here with him. Naked. Stiles brushed his hand over Scott’s chin. “I love you. I want to be with you. This was the best night of my life. I have been wanting to fuck you for so long I can’t even remember a time when I didn’t want to.” Stiles said, his face lighting up in a grin when he saw how happy that made Scott. He reached out, setting his hand on Scott’s chest, feeling his heart beating. He couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else. Just Scott. 

 

Leaning out, he kissed him again, softly this time. He pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I want to be with you. I know we’re not sure what college we’re going to yet, but I want to be with you. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to walk down the street holding your hand. I just…. I want to be yours.” Stiles said, wondering how it was for werewolves. He hadn’t been able to stand it when Scott had been with Allison, he had wanted him so much it had hurt. And then it had seemed to be possible that he might speak up and then Scott had gotten with Kira. Kira was an amazing girl, but Stiles had been so jealous. 

 

“Don’t you want that too?” 

 

Scott closed his eyes a moment, loving the feel of Stiles’ hand on his chest. His heart was just getting back to beating normally. He opened his eyes and looked Stiles in the eyes. “I love you, and I want to be with you, too. I……” There was so much that Scott wished he had done, there were things he regretted. He would never regret being with Allison or Kira, especially since his time with Allison had been so short. But he thought that his first real love might have been Stiles, even if he hadn’t been able to be with him till now. 

 

“I think…. I think that I’ve always loved you, our whole lives. I… I can’t remember a time when I didn’t think about you. A time when I didn’t dream about you every night.” Scott said, his voice faltering a bit with emotion, He didn’t know how to get out the words he wanted to get out. He traced circles on Stiles’ abs, loving the shivering it was causing Stiles. He tugged Stiles even closer, and nuzzled his neck. “I want to be your boyfriend, and I’m not taking no for an answer.” He said, causing them both to laugh. Scott laughed against Stiles’ neck, his shoulders shaking with the laugh bubbling up from his belly. 

 

Lifting his head, he said, “You are the love of my life, Stiles. There’s no way I would be who I am without you.” Scott couldn’t imagine having gotten through his life without Stiles. He and Stiles had met in preschool, and they’d been inseparable ever since. He couldn’t be without Stiles. Melissa had grounded him from Stiles once and it had been horrible. He let his fingers stroke Stiles’ abs, playing with the hair there. Stiles shivered under the touch. 

 

“I just, I love you.” 

 

Those simple words, which Scott had said to him a million times before, felt so much different and so much more meaningful now. Stiles couldn’t believe that he could just lean out and kiss him now if he wanted. He did just that, leaning out and pressing his lips to Scott’s, softly. “I love you too.” He said, so much more than Scott would ever realize. 

 

“I’d die for you.” 

 

Scott looked into Stiles’ eyes. “That’s never gonna happen.” He told him, and kissed him once more. “But I’d die for you too.” That was so much more true than Stiles would ever know. Scott would never want someone to die in his place. It had been hard when no one had remembered who Stiles was, and Scott never wanted to go back to that ever again. He always wanted Stiles beside him. Now and forever.

 

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Boy you’ve never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know 

 

_You shouldn’t kiss me like this_  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I’ll just close my eyes  
And I won’t know where I’m at  
We’ll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin’ around  
And around  
And around  
And around 

 

_They’re all watching us now_  
They think we’re fallin’ in love  
They’d never believe we’re just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again 

 

_**Author’s note: YAY. I can’t believe my first entry for Sciles day is the last one, but there were go. XD. I love this, it’s so good. I JUST WANT THEM TO BE ENDGAME SO BAD. OMG. HOW CRAZY WOULD THAT BE? Posey already said that Stiles is the love of Scott’s life. I thought I was gonna DIE when I saw that. OH MY GOD. So, I hope you feel compelled to leave a review. I JUST LOVE SCILES SO MUCH. Now maybe I can get the Blam fic I’ve been trying to update updated. LOL. I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS THE LAST SEASON. WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITHOUT MY SCILES BABIES?! UGH.** _


End file.
